For U
by Hannia Fujisaki
Summary: "Aku masih sibuk hari ini. Tapi, aku usahakan malam ini pulang…" jawab Naruto. Hayoo apa Naruto bisa pulang pas hari valentine? Dan menemui Hinata? Fict for Valentine Days,tapi publish sekarang,NaruHina.DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! EDIT


**For U**

**Disclaimer:** Mbah Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing:** Uzumaki Naruto X Hyuuga Hinata

**Genre**: Romance

**Warning:** OOC, typo(s), **bold **(isi sms dan tulisan) dan kesalahan-kesalahan yang tidak disengaja.

Happy Valentine Days ^O^

Kecepatan ya? Sengaja… Soalnya saia gak mungkin publish fict pas hari valentine… Tidak apa ya saia publish sekarang? Toh masih bulan Febuari kok hehehe…

Ok, enjoy!

**.**

**.**

**Hannia Fujisaki Present**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat hari kasih sayang, Hinata-chan," ucap seorang pemuda ceria melalui telepon.

Gadis yang menerima telepon dari pemuda itu tersenyum, "iya," jawabnya lembut.

"Hinata-chan, maaf hari ini aku sibuk. Mungkin aku bisa menghubungimu nanti malam," ucap pemuda pujaan gadis yang bernama Hinata itu.

"Iya, tidak apa, Naruto-kun," balasnya lagi lembut, seperti biasa. "Ng…. Tapi, hari ini Naruto-kun pulang?" Tanya Hinata sedikit ragu.

Ada jeda sebentar, sebelum pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu menjawab. "Aku masih sibuk hari ini. Tapi, aku usahakan malam ini pulang…mudah-mudahan saja bisa," jawab Naruto tidak yakin dia bisa pulang ke Konoha. Kota kelahirannya.

"Oh, ya sudah, Naruto-kun jangan lupa makan ya di sana," ucap Hinata perhatian. Mengingat kekasihnya itu sedang jauh darinya saat ini. Kekasihnya saat ini sedang berada di luar kota untuk masalah pekerjaan.

"Osh! Hinata-chan, sudah dulu ya.. Bye."

Tuuutt.. Terdengar suara sambungan telepon telah terputus. Hinata, gadis berambut indigo itu hanya bisa menghelanapas. Lalu, mata indahnya melirik ke sebuah benda di meja riasnya. Benda itu adalah cokelat. Cokelat yang dia buat semalaman, hanya untuk kekasihnya. Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang pemuda yang sudah tiga hari ini berada di luar kota.

Hinata berdiri, meraih tas kecilnya, lalu memasukan HP dan dompetnya. Hari ini, Hinata sudah berjanji akan menemani Hanabi ke Taman Hiburan Konoha. Hanabi ada kencan dengan seseorang di tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

"Sayang sekali ya, padahal ini valentine pertama Neechan bersama Naruto-nii," ucap Hanabi ketika dia dan Hinata berada di dalam sebuah bus.

"Tidak apa. Naruto-kun memang sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini," jawab Hinata dengan sedikit rona pink di pipinya.

"Tapi, Neechan-kan sudah membuat cokelat semalaman…"

"Itu…Tidak apa-apa kok, Hanabi-chan."

Ketika bus berhenti di halte selanjutnya. Hanabi dan Hinatapun turun. Namun, baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, ada seorang bocah berusia sembilan tahun menghampiri mereka.

"Kakak, selamat hari kasih sayang~" Ucapnya lucu seraya menyodorkan setangkai bunga lavender pada Hinata.

"Untuk…ku?" Tanya Hinata ragu, namun tangan mulusnya mengambil bunga lavender tersebut. Hinata melirik Hanabi, namun Hanabi hanya mengangkat bahunya saja. Hinata kembali menatap bocah di depannya, "terima kasih ya," katanya lembut.

"Iya," jawab si bocah mengangguk. Lalu pergi setelah pamitan pada Hinata dan Hanabi.

Hinata dan Hanabipun kembali melanjutkan perjalan menuju Taman Hiburan Konoha. "Ne, Hanabi-chan, tidak apa-apa mengajak Neechan?"

"Tidak dong, Neechan. Aku sudah bilang kok ke Konohamaru," jawab Hanabi, ceria seperti biasanya.

Akhirnya, Hinata dan Hanabipun sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka, yaitu Taman Hiburan. Hinata memperhatikan sekeliling, banyak sekali yang merayakan valentine di sana. Hinata juga melihat ada temannya yang sedang makan ice cream bersama, yaitu Sai dan Ino.

"Ino-nee ada di sini juga ya ternyata," komentar Hanabi pelan. Hanabi melirik kakak perempuannya itu, 'sabar ya Neechan… Sebentar lagi kok,' bathin Hanabi, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. "Neechan," ucap Hanabi pelan.

"Ya?" Jawab Hinata, kini menoleh ke arah adik perempuannya itu.

Hanabi nyengir, "Neechan mau belikan aku ice cream? Hehehe…"

"Baiklah, tunggu di sini ya," kata Hinata lalu berjalan menuju kios ice cream.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Berapa harganya, paman?" Tanya Hinata ramah.

"Untuk nona, ice cream itu gratis," jawab si paman penjaga kios ice cream sambil tersenyum. Lalu, paman itu menyodorkan setangkai bunga lavender pada Hinata, "dan ini, bonus untuk nona. Selamat hari kasih sayang," lanjut paman itu.

Hinata dengan heran menerima bunga itu, lalu mengucapkan terima kasih pada paman penjual ice cream itu. Setelah itu, Hinatapun pamit pergi menuju tempat adiknya menunggu.

"Sore, Hinata-nee," sapa Konohamaru, kekasih dari Hanabi. Konohamaru mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang kini tidak ada bersamanya. Seseorang yang selalu membuatnya merona.

"Sore juga," balas Hinata ramah, lalu memberikan ice cream yang dibelinya pada Hanabi.

"Hai, Hinata!"

Suara seorang gadis yang Hinata kenal terdengar. Hinatapun berbalik, dan melihat Ino serta Sai sedang berjalan ke dekatnya. "Hai juga, Ino," balas Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Ternyata Hinata ada di sini juga ya," ucap Ino santai.

"Tentu saja, kan dia juga ada di sini," Sai yang menjawab. Detik berikutnya, Sai mendapat death glare dari Hanabi, Konohamaru dan Ino.

"Dia?" Ulang Hinata penasaran.

Sai tersenyum, ah, senyumannya benar-benar misterius. "Iya, Hanabi, maksudku 'dia' itu Hanabi," jawab Sai tenang, tidak terpengaruh dengan death glare yang dia terima beberapa detik yang lalu.

Ino menarik Sai, "Hinata, kami mau jalan-jalan dulu ya… Bye."

"Selamat bersenang-senang!" Seru Hanabi dan Konohamaru kompak. Selanjutnya, Konohamaru melirik Hanabi, "saatnya kita pergi," bisiknya, dan Hanabi hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Neechan," ucap Hanabi, mengalihkan perhatian Hinata yang masih memperhatikan Ino dan Sai. Hinata menoleh ke arahnya, tapi tidak bertanya. "Aku dan Konohamaru mau main-main dulu. Tidak apa, Neechan sendirian?" Tanya Hanabi merasa bersalah harus meninggalkan kakaknya sendirian di tempat ramai seperti ini.

Hinata tersenyum, lalu mengusap kepala adiknya itu. "Tidak apa, Nee juga mau berkeliling," jawab Hinata lembut seperti biasanya. Ah, Hinata memang kakak favourite Hanabi. Hinata melirik Konohamaru, "jaga Hanabi ya?" Ucapnya.

"Osh!"

Hinata melambaikan tangan ketika Hanabi dan Konohamaru pergi, bermain permainan di Taman Hiburan ini. Hinata berjalan mendekati pagar, lalu dia bersandar dipagar itu. Tangan mulusnya menggenggam dua bunga lavender yang tadi didapatnya. Dia jadi teringat Naruto, pemuda yang hampir empat bulan ini jadi keksaihnya. Naruto selalu memberinya bunga lavender, bunga yang Hinata suka dari kecil. Tangan kanan Hinata mengambil HP yang disimpannya di tas kecilnya. Lalu, dibukalah HP lipat Hinata itu, hanya untuk melihat wallpaper. Wallpaper dengan gambar dirinya dan pemuda bermata biru.

"Kakak."

Suara seorang bocah perempuan mengalihkan perhatian Hinata dari HP-nya. Hinatapun kembali menyimpan HP-nya ke dalam tas. Setelah itu, gadis berusia 19 tahun itu menoleh. "Ya?" Kata Hinata pada bocah perempuan berambut pink yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Ini, untuk kakak," bocah itu memberikan setangkai bunga lavender pada Hinata. Ini sudah menjadi bunga ketiga yang Hinata terima hari ini.

"Untukku? Dari siapa?" Tanya Hinata sambil menerima bunga lavender itu.

"Rahasia," jawab bocah perempuan itu lalu berlari begitu saja, meninggalkan Hinata yang keheranan.

Hinata menghelanapas, lalu menatap bunga di tangannya. Tidak ingin lama-lama memikirkan dari siapa bunga itu, Hinatapun mulai berjalan. Berkeliling Taman Hiburan, dan tanpa dia sadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

Kini, gadis Hyuuga itu berada di kios boneka. Dia tertarik pada satu boneka. Boneka rubah berekor sembilan, rubah yang lucu. Namun, dia mendengar bahwa boneka itu sudah dibeli seseorang. Jadi, Hinata tidak mungkin membelinya. Selain Hinata, banyak juga pengunjung yang kecewa ketika tahu boneka itu sudah dibeli seseorang. Dan sayangnya, boneka itu cuma ada satu. Hinatapun kembali berjalan, menjauhi kios boneka. Dan, seseorang yang memperhatikan Hinata sedari tadi kini mengambil boneka itu. Seseorang itupun kini tersenyum, ketika melihat Hinata yang kini sedang duduk di bangku dekat air mancur.

HP Hinata bergetar, gadis itupun mengambil HP-nya dari dalam tas. Saat Hinata akan membaca sms yang masuk ke nomornya. Ada seorang bocah (lagi) menghampirinya. Kini seorang bocah laki-laki.

"Kakak," ucap bocah itu lucu.

Hinata tersenyum, "ada apa?"

"Ini, ada titipan," bocah itu memberikan sebuah kartu pada Hinata. Setelah kartu itu berpindah tangan, bocah laki-laki itupun berlari pergi tanpa pamit.

Hinata menghelanapas, lalu, gadis bermata cantik itu menaruh kartu yang baru diterimanya di bangku. Selanjutnya, Hinata kembali membuka HP-nya. Ada sms dari Hanabi ternyata.

**Neechan, Happy Valentine Days! Selamat bersenang-senang ya dengan Naruto-nii **

Hinata terdiam, dengan Naruto-nii? Lalu, gadis itu dengan cepat mengambil kartu yang ditaruhnya. Kartu itu berwarna indigo, dengan gambar bunga lavender di sana-sini. Namun, tulisan di dalamnya berwarna orange. Sangat kontras, tapi serasi.

**Aku ada di belakangmu, berbaliklah.**

Hinatapun berdiri dari duduknya. Jantungnya benar-benar berdetak tidak normal saat ini. Menghembuskan napas, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk berbalik. Ya, dan Hinata melihatnya, melihat pemuda berambut pirang yang dirindukannya. Pemuda itu sedang mengacak rambut bocah yang tadi memberikan kartu padanya. Uzumaki Naruto, kini menoleh ke arahnya, memberikan cengirannya yang khas, dan melambaikan tangan pada Hinata yang tak jauh dari Naruto.

**.**

**.**

Kini, langit berwarna gelap ketika pasangan muda ini sedang duduk di sebuah gantole. Memperhatikan Taman Hiburan dari atas. Cahaya lampu begitu indah terlihat dari dalam gantole.

Hinata tidak banyak bicara, gadis itu hanya memeluk boneka rubah dari Naruto. Boneka rubah berekor sembilan yang sudah dibeli Naruto. Ternyata pemuda tampan ini sudah merencanakan semua ini dari awal. Dan Hanabi bekerjasama dengannya. Dan Hinata juga tidak menyangka, kalau pemuda ceria yang duduk di sampingnya itu pintar bikin kejutan.

"Sebentar lagi, pesta kembang api dimulai," ucap Naruto melihat ke arah langit. "Untung kita di sini, jadi, kita bisa melihat kembang api dengan jelas," lanjut Naruto masih memperhatikan langit malam.

"Na…Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata terbata. Gadis ini merasakan gugup luar biasa. "Terima kasih.." Kata Hinata yang kini telah merona, menundukan kepalanya. Mencoba menyembunyikan warna pink di pipinya.

Naruto tersenyum, lalu dengan berani, pemuda bermata biru itu menyentuh dagu Hinata, mengangkatnya pelan. Agar gadis yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu, bisa memperlihatkan wajah cantiknya pada Naruto.

"Jangan menunduk, aku sudah bilang berkali-kali'kan?" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum tepat saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Hinata, hal itu semakin membuat jantung Hinata berdetak tidak beraturan. "Sudah sewajarnya'kan, seorang pacar membahagiakan pacarnya dihari valentine," lanjut Naruto tenang.

Kau tahu Naruto, efek dari ucapanmu semakin membuat Hinata sulit bernapas. Dia tidak bisa mengatur detak jantungnya saat ini.

Hinata teringat sesuatu, lalu dengan cepat dan tanpa sadar, Hinata menyentuh lengan Naruto, hal itu membuat Naruto menoleh kepadanya. "Cokelatnya ada di…" Hinata tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ketika dia sadar dengan posisinya saat ini. Tangan kanan meremas lengan kiri Naruto, mata mereka saling bertatapan, dan wajah mereka yang terlalu dekat. Ugh, wajahnya semakin merah saja.

Hinata melepas tangannya, namun tangan kanan Naruto menahannya. Lalu, yang tadinya Hinata akan menundukkan wajahnyapun kini mengurungkan niatnya.

"Jangan sering menunduk jika di dekatku," kata Naruto lembut, masih memegang tangan Hinata yang berada di lengan kirinya. "Aku, jadi sulit melihat wajahmu, Hinata-chan," lanjut Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Tangan kiri Hinata mengeratkan pegangannya pada boneka rubah yang berada di pangkuannya, dan tangan kanannya memberanikan diri balas memegang tangan kiri Naruto. Hinatapun tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya, dan wajahnya terasa panas ketika gadis itu merasakan bibir Naruto menciumnya dengan lembut. Ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka, setelah empat bulan menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih. Pemuda berkulit tan itupun menyukai bibir gadisnya itu. Lembut, dan manis. Ah, pesta kembang apinya juga sudah dimulai. Indah sekali.

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya, pemuda itu langsung mengambil HP-nya. Saat dia akan menelepon seseorang, ada panggilan masuk ke HP-nya. Naruto tersenyum, melihat siapa yang meneleponnya itu.

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan," sapa Naruto ceria.

"Ohayo mo, Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata lembut. "Ng…Naruto-kun, maaf.. Cokelatnya tidak ada, padahal kemarin masih ada di kamarku," kata Hinata kedengaran sedih.

Naruto nyengir, "aku sudah menerimanya kok, dan sudah aku makan hehehe."

"Eh?"

"Kemarin saat di Taman Hiburan, Hanabi-chan yang memberikan cokelatmu, Hinata-chan," kata Naruto enteng. "Terima kasih ya cokelatnya," sambung Naruto lembut. Membuat Hinata terdiam, dengan wajah merona. "Ne, Hinata-chan," naruto menghembuskan napas, "aishiteru."

Hinata tersenyum, begitu juga dengan Naruto di kamarnya.

"Aishiteru mo, Naruto-kun."

**Fin**

Horeeeeee \\(^O^)/

Saia bikin NaruHina juga ternyata hehehe… Thx ya buat imouto-imouto fb saia…

Fict ini saia spesialkan buat **Uchiha Nata-chan. **Ulang tahunnya masih lama ya? Tapi boleh tidak fict ini buat kado ultah Nata-chan juga? (nawar) **#getokked**

Minna-san, Maaf ya… saia jelek dalam bikin deskrip ^^a Mohon dimengerti hehehe.. Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan.

Kalau tidak keberatan, tolong ya tinggalkan **review**… Biar saia masih bisa 'hidup' di dunia per-**fanfict**-kan ini nyehehehehe..

Akhir kata, jaa~~

Selamat Hari Kasih Sayang…!

(walaupun beberapa hari lagi =,=)

With smile

**Hannia Fujisaki** a.k.a **Shinju Arissa**


End file.
